


Words that hurt not just the soul

by Firestarmlp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Haggar is a witching jerk, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a GREAT bro, Parental Blue Lion (Voltron), Sentient Voltron Lions, Tags to be added, Team Voltron is Family, lance needs more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestarmlp/pseuds/Firestarmlp
Summary: Hello everyone, Welcome to my first Voltron Legendary Defender fanfic. It was inspired by the Tumbler post by Alexdamner-damnilton. What if Haggar cast a spell on Lance that made his emotional pain as physical pain, so like every time Keith one-upped him or Pidge made an unintentionally hurtful comment, he would get a new cut or bruise somewhere on his body.Enjoy, and to my knowledge, it will be a two shot. Oh, I do not own VLD that belongs to Dreamworks. If I did Lance would be getting a lot more LOVE!





	Words that hurt not just the soul

**Author's Note:**

> I gifted this Fic to Icypanther for being an AMAZING writer, and for permission to use some of her ideas about the Blue Lion and Keith's backstory. Thank you for being awesome Icypanther!!! 
> 
> :italics: comlink  
> "italics" Blue lion  
> *Bold & italics* thoughts

_"You must tell them, My Paladin. They need to know.”_ Blue rumbled in Lance’s head.

“It’ll be ok Blue, I’ll be fine. It not as bad as it looks.” Lance said as he wrapped a bleeding wound around his chest. “Sides I think got it anyways.” Lance tied the ends and sighed. Then gently he replaced his armor over his chest winced as the armor dragged against the wound. Making sure to not get any blood on the armor.

_“What if they say something that will kill you,”_ Blue commented.

“Awe Blue you Hermosa chica _(beautiful girl)_ I know that you do care. But I will be fine, I always will be. So far it has only been bruises and small cuts. I think the only reason that this was so large was the fact that everyone agreed. Well,” Lance winced as the words still floated around his head.

**_*Lance stop being an idiot and focus. We don’t need a joke on the team.*_ ** “I hope not everyone agreed but still. Now I have to get going beautiful. Can't miss supper, can I?” The Blue lion grumbled and crouched down opening her mouth. “Thank you beautiful. I come back later and sing for you ok?” Blue purred in agreement. Lance plastered a grin on his face and walked toward the dining hall. He started to hum Recuérdame _(Remember Me)_ along the way to distract from the memories fighting for dominance.

* * *

 

It all started about a month ago. Voltron was responding to a distress signal on a planet saying that there was a Galra base. It was so easy to get inside the base that in Lance’s mind it was screaming,

**_*THIS IS A QUIZNACKING TRAP!!!!!*_ ** Lance was about say something when Galra troops started to surround the group. Haggar appeared on the platform above.

“Foolish paladins. Capture them!!!” As everyone started to fight Shiro and Pidge saw something. Every hit that everyone did was reflected back at them. Shiro looked at Lance and Keith.

“Go after her you two. She did something to them. You need to stop her. We can handle things here.” Lance and Keith nodded and ran after her. It was a bit away from the fight when they ran into Haggar.

“Ah, the Blue and Red Paladins. I was hoping that my dearest Shiro would follow not two younglings.” Keith snarled and pounced on Haggar.  She smoked and multiplied. Lance started to shoot, not for the first time wishing for something short range and not distance.

“Watch it, Idiot! You're supposed to hit her not me!!” Keith yelled as a blue light past a little to close to comfort.

“Sorry Keith, this gun is not meant for close quarters combat.”

_: Focus the both of you. Lance, you have to be more careful.:_

: Yes, Shiro. I’ll…: Suddenly Haggar knocked Keith out and hit Lance so that his helmet when flying. Lance landed on the ground with a groan. He was about get up when clawed hands lifted him up.

“You know I thought that the weak link would be the small green one, but you just proved me wrong Lance” Lance struggled to get out of the witch's grasp.

“Deje a mi familia sola usted espeluznante descuento Perra Bellatrix Lestrange !!” _(Leave my family alone you creepy discount Bellatrix Lestrange bitch!!)_ Haggar just laughed.

“That’s funny. It doesn’t translate. What are you saying pretty blue paladin?”

“Quiznack you.” Haggar frowned. Her left hand held up Lance by the neck. “Ack!”

“My, don’t you have a dirty mouth. Don’t worry we will soon fix that. From what I hear they don’t respect you so let's make sure that you will feel it hum.” Haggar right hand started to glow a harsh purplish-red. Lance screamed as the light hit him. “Now every time your so-called friends insult you, or ‘one-up’ you will feel it. I wonder how long it will take for Voltron to realize that you are the weakest link.” Haggar’s grip turned bruising. Lance felt his lung struggled as the lack of air worked against him.

**_*What does she mean ‘I will feel it’*_ **Lance open his mouth as the last breath of air escaped him. A cruel laughter was all he heard as his vision faded.

* * *

 

Lance came too as a cool hand was tapping his cheek.

“Come on Lance, please wake up.” Lance groaned. “There you go. Are you back with us in the land of the living?” Shiro’s voice penetrated the blackness.

“What happened? The last thing I remember was… Haggar where…” They were in the Black Lion, he was laying on the medical cot that was in there for some reason.

“Hey, easy. Keith came to watching Haggar choking you to death and attacked. He drove her away. Then he carried you here. Blue is flying back on her own. Are you alright?”

“Yea,” Lance coughed a few times to try and dispel the roughness in his voice. “I’m fine. Ugg, I’m not doing that again.” Shiro shook his head. Then sobered up.

“Lance, we hear screaming, are you hurt?”

“I mean my throat hurts a bit. Haggar hit me with some weird glowing shit which hurt like hell then, but right now is a dull ache in my side.

"I’m just worried. Still, get checked over by Coran when we get back to the castle.”

“Alright, Shiro. Is everyone else ok?”

“No one needs a pod if that is what you are asking. Just bruises thankfully. Are you sure that you’re alright?” Lance smiled.

“I will be fine Shiro.”

Apparently, those are famous last words. The first time was when Pidge called him an idiot after making sure she got to bed. A cut appeared on his left forearm. Lance cleaned the wound and wrapped it. After switching to long-sleeves, Lance went to the training deck to ‘convince’ Keith to go to bed and stop training himself to the ground…. (again). The bruise showed up after Keith kicked his ass for interrupting him. Lance realized that this was what Haggar mean. *It will be ok after all they ** _don’t always say stuff like that…. Do they?*_ **

* * *

 

Lance shook his head to get rid of the memories. He plastered his signature smile on his face and walked into the dining hall.

“Lance where were you?  I wanted to talk to about today’s training.” Lance winced,

“Ah sorry, Shiro. But Blue asked for me to go to the hanger to bond more right after training. And I can never deny a beautiful lady.” Shiro nodded approvingly while everyone else groaned at the joke.

“Well I can I can never deny having a stronger bond with your lion, but we still need to talk about training.”

“Ok, Shrio.”

“Shiro, what happened in training?” Allura asked in regal tones. Ones that were a bit frosty.

“Oh I’ll tell you what happened, Lance missed a shot and got us all messed up.” Keith’s harsh voice growled. Lance hid a wince as the now familiar feeling of a wound opening, slid across his back. Thankfully it was covered by his bandages.

“Keith that was too harsh. It was my fault too. You can’t just blame Lance.” Hunk voice said.

“Maybe, but at least you manned up to your mistake, unlike Lance who ran away instead.”  Everyone started to yell again. Lance closed his eyes to hide the pain that was flashing through him. Opening his eyes he saw that no one was looking at him. So he got up and walked to his room grabbing his pajamas and his blue lion slippers. As well as another roll of bandages. Slipping out his walked back to Blue.

“Hello, Beautiful told you I’ll be back.” Blue rumbled and opened her mouth and Lance walked in.

_"My Paladin is hurt again.”_ Lance chuckled.

“Ah, don’t worry Blue. It just a few more scratches I just wanted to get them covered  before they get infected.” Lance pulled off his armor once again and removed the under armor.

_“CUB!! That's not scratches. Your back is a mess. You could...”_

“I will be fine Blue but thank you for worrying. No one else has.” Lance winced as he removed the bloodied bandages. Placing some antibiotics on the fresh bandages he rewrapped the wounds. “Ok, now that is done what song do you want me to sing Blue?” Blue sighed.

_“How about my paladin’s picks?”_ Lance felt a warmth seeping thru him at Blue words.

“Alright, then Blue…. OH, I think I have one.” Lance started to sing one of his old favorites. I’m Coming Home Part II By Skylar Gray.

* * *

**_“And the blood will dry_ **

**_Underneath my nails_ **

**_And the wind will rise up_ **

**_To fill my sails_ **

 

**_So you can doubt_ **

**_And you can hate_ **

**_But I know_ **

**_No matter what it takes_ **

 

**_I'm coming home_ **

**_I'm coming home_ **

**_Tell the world I'm coming home_ **

**_Let the rain_ **

**_Wash away_ **

**_All the pain of yesterday_ **

**_I know my kingdom awaits_ **

**_And they've forgiven my mistakes_ **

**_I'm coming home_ **

**_I'm coming home_ **

**_Tell the world I'm coming_ **

 

**_Still far away_ **

**_From where I belong_ **

**_But it's always darkest_ **

**_Before the dawn_ **

 

**_So you can doubt_ **

**_And you can hate_ **

**_But I know_ **

**_No matter what it takes_ **

 

**_I'm coming home_ **

**_I'm coming home_ **

**_Tell the world I'm coming home_ **

**_Let the rain_ **

**_Wash away_ **

**_All the pain of yesterday_ **

**_I know my kingdom awaits_ **

**_And they've forgiven my mistakes_ **

**_I'm coming home_ **

**_I'm coming home_ **

**_Tell the world I'm coming_ **

 

**_I'm coming home_ **

**_I'm coming home_ **

**_Tell the world I'm coming home_ **

**_Let the rain_ **

**_Wash away_ **

**_All the pain of yesterday_ **

**_I know my kingdom awaits_ **

**_And they've forgiven my mistakes_ **

**_I'm coming home_ **

**_I'm coming home_ **

**_Tell the world I'm coming home”_ **

* * *

Lance felt Blue purr in agreement. “Hey, Blue can I sleep here tonight? I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

_“Of course my paladin. I will send a notice to the bridge so that they won’t worry.”_

“Thanks, Blue. Hey Blue?” Lance asked as he got dressed in his PJs, and made a blanket nest on the floor.

_“Yes, my paladin?”_ Blue commented as she started to softly purr.

“Do think that I’m meant to be a paladin? It just that everyone’s been saying that I need to get better, that I need to stop being me. But don’t they realize that they are drowning in the war. That they _need_ the reminder that they are human. Because it hurts when they are saying everything. IT still hurts.”

_“Blue has the best paladin. And he is perfect just the way he is.”_ Blue pointed out with convection. Lance smiled.

“Thanks, Blue. Wake me up around midnight so that I can make sure that everyone sleeping and not being dumb by training or on their computer.” Blue rumbled in agreement.

* * *

Lance groaned as the alarms went off. He groaned and looked at the clock that was in Blue. He only was asleep for three hours. **_*Mierda y ya estoy huyendo de anoche, por putas pesadillas.*_ ** _(Shit and I am already running from last night, because of fucking nightmares.)_

_“I’m sorry my paladin, but Zarkon is attacking and you are needed on the bridge”_

“Thanks, Blue.” Lance took off his PJ and painfully put on his armor. Looking around he placed the used bandages away in a darkened corner. As he put on his helmet Shiro’s voice rang through.

_: Lance where are you?!:_

: Sorry Shiro I’m in Blue, I left my armor in there earlier.:

_: Lance you idiot!:_ That came with the feeling that he was getting punched in the arm hard.

_: Awe come on Mullet lay off. Shiro do you want me to meet you guys on the bridge or...:_

_: No Lance. Stay in your lion. We are on our way down to our lions as well. Go outside as wait for us.:_ Lance frowned.

: Alright Shiro.: Lance started to pilot Blue out of her hanger. Once outside it was a madhouse. Galra ships were attacked at all sides, Blue roared in action. Lance laughed and activated Blue jaw blade, and started to fly in a corkscrew around the ships.

_: LANCE!! Stop messing around. We actually need to focus, and we can’t do that if you’re being a QUIZANCKING goofball!:_ Pidges comment felt like Lance was punched in the gut. Lance just laughed despite the pain. He had gotten really good at that over the month that it had been.  

: Come on Pidgey where your sense of fun?:

_: It went off the deep end and died.:_ Pidge deadpanned. Hunk laughed at that and Lance smiled.

_“My paladin Red will get hit if we don’t move now.”_

**_*Thanks Blue, and just for the record I am so sorry*_**

_"I know my Cub, Blue will share the pain, my paladin will not bear pain alone.”_

**_*Gracias Azul*_ ** _(Thank you Blue)_ Lance gripped the controllers and moved so that he shoved Keith and Red out of the way. Lance gasped as the screens went dark and the window went purple. Then the pain came. Dios mío _(My God)_ It hurt. Lance bit his tongue to keep from screaming. When the pain became more manageable Lance tuned back into the comms.

_: LANCE ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!!!!:_ Hunk screamed. Lance coughed.

: Lo siento. I’m here. Sorry everyone for worrying you.:  

_: Damn it Lance are stupid?!! Why did you push me I could have taken that hit! You fucking dumbass!!:_ Lance gasped as a sharp pain was on his face. **_*Blue shut off all visual communications and make sure that Pidge or anyone else will open them*_ ** Blue rumbled. Lance reached over and grabbed the mirror that was on the console. Lance right eye widened at the cut that now covered he left eye down his cheek. Lance silently gasped.

: Guys… I: That is when he realized that no one was listening to him. So he just sighed and removed his helmet and grabbed the roll of bandages and wrapped around his left side of his face. Putting back on his helmet he heard Shiro talking.

_: Lance!:_

: Yes Shiro.:

_: Are you and the Blue lion up to forming Voltron?:_ Lance breathed out.

: I don’t know. I meant that shot knocked a lot out of her. If we make it quick I think that...:

_: Lance look out!!!:_ Lance turned Blue to his left to see the blast upon him.

“Lo Siento _(I’m sorry)_ Blue.” Lance felt the blast hit him and this time he screamed. Blue couldn’t take the pain for a second time so Lance was bearing the full weight of the pain. Finally… finally, the pain ended. Lance opened his eye, the left wasn’t responding. There his saw that most of the ships were on fire or covered with green vines.

**_*Blue I can’t stay awake any longer. But if they ask how I got hurt then… show them Blue show them everything.*_ **

_“I will Cub, I promise that I will.”_ Lance tune in the radio chatter.

_: Lance are you ok? hermano (brother) please answer me.:_ There was Hunk. His hermano (brother).

_: Lance please answer??:_ Pidge his Hermana _(sister)_

_: Lance fucking answer. Please, sharpshooter.:_ Huh, why does Keith sounds off? Did he get

_: Please Lance answer us.:_ Shiro his leader. Lance needed to apologize.

: Lo siento _(I’m sorry)_ I didn’t mean to let everyone down. I’m sorry for not being the best Paladin. I’m sorry for everything. I’m: Lance coughed in his hand. : I’m sorry that I am not good enough for training. I’m-I’m sorry that I keep messing everyone up. That I was a crappy placeholder till you guys found the real blue paladin: He could hear Hunk starting to protest. He couldn’t hear what Keith said but the sharp drag on his right arm hurt, a keen left his lips before he could stop it. The voice reached another volume, Lance felt his right eye shut and he slumped in his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cliffy but I did say that it will be a two shot. Now the next chapter will be delayed because I am moving into another state and PACKING IS HELL ON EARTH! Yea so I will be continuing this, I just don't know when. I do not own I'm Coming Home Part II By Skylar Gray, the link to the one I used is the following;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ww70ACDvIo&index=7&list=PLeYhq-pGxGGZbQD0aSE2uX7zKXctLz9Wt  
> See Y'all next time.
> 
> (PS) The person who can correctly guess which state I currently live in and what state I'm moving to will get a sneak peek at the next chapter. I wonder who that will be? :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D ;D


End file.
